Pleasant Surprise
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "I took out my phone from the purse I had been carrying and instantly texted Noah, the little sweetheart who has my heart. Yep, Noah Crawford, the actor from How to Rock, is my year-long boyfriend. Who I haven't seen for the past 4 months because none of us could fly over. Living in different countries sucked." A fanfic for Rissa 3


**A/N: My first HTR fanfic is dedicated to my Twitter best friend/Lemon/fangirl buddy, /GlowDiamandis *insert heartshape here***

I'm pissed. Upset. Ecstatic.

Basically, it's because I'm being dragged to a party that I _don't_ want to attend since my lovely boyfriend of a year isn't with me. Being a teenage star, he's caught up with filming. The fact that we were miles apart didn't help my heartache either.

The only reason I'm happy is due to the black-haired Asian next to me. She's been my twitter friend for a while and this is the first time that she flew over from Singapore just for me. Sweet, isn't she?

Plus, I just had my braces removed. Pearly white teeth for me!

But, I still don't want to go to this bloody party.

"Whose party is it?" I grumbled, folding my arms with a huff. She was about to answer when the cab we were in stopped, announcing that we already arrived. Winking at me, she paid our fare and got off, tugging my wrist along. "Sasha!"

She completely ignored me, dragging me into a huge beach house filled with all sorts of people. I cringed when the stereos blasted party songs, pushing myself closer to the Asian I had a grip on. Sasha chuckled before her shrill voice burst my eardrums.

"Max!" I looked over her shoulder to see this tall, muscular curly-haired teenager, who was dressed as Captain America. I gaped at him for a few seconds before I realised who it was.

"Max Schneider?" I screamed just as Max and Sasha hugged. He turned to me and nodded, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug as well.

"I thought I told you the theme for this party," Max said, glaring playfully at the blushing girl next to me. I looked around and smirked. Everyone was wearing a superhero costume. Well, except Sasha and I.

She had a blue maxi dress on whereas I was wearing a white, off-shoulder dress, which she gave me just hours before.

"I forgot, okay!" Sasha reasoned, rolling her eyes. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "This is Rissa!"

I could have sworn Max's face lit up when he heard my name. I chose to ignore my assumption and waved shyly, showing him a one-sided smile. His eyes scanned me, making my cheeks heat up, before his attention went back to Sasha. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"Nope!" I looked at Sasha with a curious expression, to which she shook her head. She grabbed Max's arm and turned towards the dance floor. "Meet you back here by 11 or your mum's going to slaughter me."

"Wait, what!" I shouted, trying to be just as loud as the music playing in the background. I gulped. Sasha hadn't heard me and now I'm alone while she disappears into this huge crowd full of superheroes. Heck, I don't even know whose party this is! The nerve of that girl!

I sighed, looking around for a place to crash. I ran up the stairs to the second floor instead, since the first floor was filled with people dancing and making out. Thankfully, there was an empty room, others having been locked with strange noises coming from them.

I locked the door the second I entered and threw myself onto the surprisingly clean guest bed. I took out my phone from the purse I had been carrying and instantly texted Noah, the little sweetheart who has my heart.

Yep, Noah Crawford, the actor from How to Rock, is my year-long boyfriend. Who I haven't seen for the past 4 months because none of us could fly over. Living in different countries sucked.

_Sasha's dragged me to some party and left me alone. Max is here. Wish YOU were here, though. __Love you._

A frown was etched to my lips as I waited for a reply, staring blankly at my brunette's silly face on my phone screen. All I wanted to do right now was curl up into a ball, watching HTR reruns, since that's the only way I ever get to relieve the aching feeling in my chest.

Instead, I'm at a stupid party, hiding in a stupid room while everyone else has a stupidly good time with their stupid significant others. _Damn it_. This is so unfair.

I felt a tear flow down my face as I clutched the phone tightly. A sob threatened to escape my throat as I hastily wiped my tears away. We knew that it was going to be hard, right? I shouldn't be crying.

Suddenly, I heard a knock coming from the balcony door.

I walked towards it, noticing that the curtains were drawn close, and stood in front of it in shock. The knock came once again, this time louder. My body trembled in fear. Who the hell was on the second floor balcony? Was there someone in the room before I entered?

Deciding to ignore the silent scares in my head and the frantic race of my heart, I pulled the ugly green curtains away and stepped out onto the empty balcony. I looked around in confusion before resting my arms on the railing, pouting at the starry sky.

The rustling of something behind me caught my attention. I breathed out a sigh of relief when it was just some leaves, blown in by the ocean breeze.

Just as I thought that was the only scare for the day, I felt the sharp intake of breath next to me, causing my head to snap forward and lock lips with someone who was hanging upside down. I staggered backwards, hands covering my lips.

"Hey baby." I tilted my head sideways, watching as the stranger flipped down from the ceiling, pulling off his Spiderman mask. A pair of amused hazel eyes studied me, whistling in approval. "I knew that dress would look stunning on you."

I stared at the messy brown locks and crooked smile, tears gathering in my eyes as I threw myself at my boyfriend. "Oh my fucking God, Noah! I missed you."

"Missed you too, love," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me briefly. He pulled back and grinned. "You're gorgeous."

I blushed and buried my nose in his chest, mumbling, "Sasha gave it to me."

Noah huffed, causing me to giggle as my face bounced. "Sasha? That dress is from _me_, babe," he paused when my eyes flew upwards in shock. "I handed it over to her so she can hand it over to you."

"She knows you're here? Is that why she threatened to burn all of my posters of you just to get me to come along?" When the brunette nodded, I shrieked, pushing myself away from Noah's embrace. "I'm going to kill her!"

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, yanking me back into him. My whining made him chuckle as he nuzzled the top of my head. "You smell good, Rissa," he whispered, picking me up as he walked into the empty room.

I bit my lip as he lowered me onto the mattress, a sly smirk on his face. He nibbled on my lower lip, caressing my bare thigh casually before moving his hands upwards. I tugged at the front of his costume, eyes wide as I felt his fingers tracing the outlines of my panties.

"Can I?" he whispered, pecking my lips before staring straight into the depths of my green eyes. Noah slowly unzipped his costume, revealing his creamy white chest as he awaited for a response.

I nodded numbly, jaw hanging as I took in the brunette's current body. Damn, he looks better than the last time I saw him. A smirk played on Noah's lips as he peels off his Spiderman costume, watching me with clouded eyes.

I chewed at my lower lip as I pressed my palm onto the tent of his boxers, earning myself a low moan from Noah. I squeaked when he crashed his lips into mine, not hesitating to slip his tongue into my mouth.

My Spiderman's free hands ripped the lovely dress apart, ignorant of the disapproving whine I emitted. When Noah lifted his head, my cheeks turned to a promising shade of pink, hiding myself from his intense gaze.

He nuzzled my neck lovingly, whispering, "Don't hide yourself, baby. You're beautiful."

I poked my tongue out at him, hesitantly slipping my fingers through the soft locks of his brown hair. Noah smirked and kissed me again, gently this time as he unclasped my bra, kneading my breasts. A pleasure gasp escaped my lips, tugging his hair accidentally.

As one hand remained tweaking my nipple, the other slipped into my damp panties. Noah chuckled. "Aren't you excited?" he breathed huskily, taking my other breast in his mouth.

I arched my back as pleasure waved through my body, almost unaware of the long digit entering me. The brunette continued to suckle shamelessly, moving the finger in and out of my opening as I moaned, digging my nails into his back.

Noah grunted as I left my marks, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I took his ear between my teeth and gave it gentle bites as my breaths came out in rasps, the brunette's finger still moving into me.

I could feel the bubbly feeling rising within my stomach, my voice increasing in volume as I edged nearer to my orgasm. My muscles clenched tight around Noah's single digit, a signal that I was close.

Realising this, he pulled his finger out and smirked when I whined, frowning.

His hazel eyes were a shade darker, blown wide with lust. Both of us were panting from the heated make out session we just had, not quite satisfied.

The tent in my boyfriend's boxers was still prominent and twitching whereas the warmth between my legs wasn't subsiding.

Noah stared at me for a moment, a soft smile etched to his lips. The ends of my lips were tugged upwards, too, as I slid my hands down to grip the waistband of his boxers. I glanced at him and waited for approval.

Noah bit his lip and nodded, helping me pull off his last article of clothing before he stripped me of mine. My heart raced as the hazel-eyed star hovered above me, hands on either side of my head while his thighs pushed my legs apart.

I felt the tip of his heated flesh brush against the lips of my vagina, causing us to groan from the contact. However, Noah pulled away in a flash, reaching for something from his shredded Spiderman costume.

The crumpling of foil caught my attention. I only got a glimpse of Noah rolling the condom on before he returned to his previous position, kissing my forehead. "I love you," he whispered, lowering his lips to mine as he slowly penetrated me.

A broken sob escaped my throat as Noah's girth stretched my walls, taking in deep breaths as I tried to focus on the angelic voice soothing me. A pair of warm hands wrapped my legs around Noah's waist as he began moving, gentle and steady at first before he picked up the pace.

Grunts and moans filled the room as we settled on a rhythm. All of a sudden, Noah lifted my lower body higher, thrusting into me with greater force than before and hitting my g-spot right on. My pleasured shrieks fuelled my boyfriend's stamina as he moved faster and sharper.

"N-Noah!" I squealed, my eyes fluttering close as the familiar warmth returned. My head was thrown back as Noah nibbled at my nape, probably leaving bruises for the world to see.

A few more strokes to my g-spot, I was pushed over the edge of bliss, my scream swallowed by my boyfriend as he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue swiped against my teeth, thrusts erratic. His face was scrunched up as his hips moved at an insane speed, sweat glistening on his forehead.

Just as I was coming down from my euphoria, I felt Noah's hips jerk before a growl rumbled from his throat. His sweaty face was buried right in the valley between my breasts, hot breath brushing against my skin.

After a few minutes, Noah just went limp on top of me, crushing me under his weight. I groaned and pushed him off, a playful smile on my face as he rolled over, moaning into the comforter. The brunette tilted his head sideways before leaning over to kiss me sweetly, both of us still basking in the afterglow.

"I really, really missed you, you know that?" the boy whispered, resting his forehead against mine before shifting to pull me into his warmth. We slid under the comforter, pulling it all the way up to our chins.

I blushed at the loving gaze Noah was giving me as we cuddled, feeling satisfied and just enjoying each other's companies. "I missed you too, you dork," I replied, giggling as I wrapped my arms around his waist, our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Perfect puzzle pieces, I mean.

We shared a few more kisses, this time gentle and loving. We weren't fighting for dominance or anything of that sort. Instead, we were both just content on the smooth movement of our lips as they slide across each other, our wet muscles wrapped around one another.

Suddenly, Noah pulled back, winking at me before he bounced off the bed. I lifted myself up by my elbows, watching with a confused expression as the hazel-eyed brunette threw away his condom and grabbed something from his outfit on the floor.

I hummed in appreciation at the sight of his curved butt and how his muscles flexed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. I ignored the item he was holding, focusing on the better parts of his body instead.

It shocked me when he came back to bed with a silver necklace, a charm of half a heart attached to it. Noah motioned me to turn around, his eyes filled with glee. Dumbfounded, I did as he asked, lifting my long hair as he locked the necklace in place.

"Noah," I began, feeling the texture of the charm in curiosity. It was then I realised the carving of his name. I turned to my boyfriend, now noticing the exact replica of the accessory on his neck, before I tugged at the chain.

The hearts fit together perfectly.

"So, no matter how far apart we are, you'll always be in my heart."

On his heart, my name was engraved. My green eyes welled up with tears of joy, not knowing how else to react. Noah grinned and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Also, I realised you had your braces removed." The brunette wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "We have _all_ night- or another few hours until 11. Let's celebrate every single change I've missed, okay?"

I whacked his shoulder lightly, laughing as I nodded. I pulled him back down, whispering, "Thank you for the present, Spiderman."

Noah silently pressed his soft lips against mine, hearts thumping as he rolled on top of me and pushed himself up with his arms. We were in the middle of a hot make-out session when he gasped and pulled back, slapping his forehead. I pouted.

His gaze met mine and instantly brightened before he connected our lips again for a soft, chaste kiss. Noah's mesmerizing hazel eyes stared into mine, a grin etched to his face.

"By the way," he panted, lips hovering inches above mine. "I should probably tell you that you're moving to L.A with me tomorrow."

**A/N : This is for the girl who has been putting up with my crap for the past few ... months? on Twitter. She's GORGEOUS. amazing, ridiculous & extremely easy to talk to. She's the only person who never fails to talk to me everyday & our conversations are what keeps me going sometimes. Knowing that I have someone around makes me happy. So, yeah. She makes me happy & I did this for her.**

**She's a huge HTR fan & I tried. I really, really, REALLY tried to write the smut out. So, I hope you liked this, Rissa! (Pst, yes, I was with Max in here :P)**

**& I hope YOU GUYS liked it too! The ending might be a little crappy but don't kill me. I have a massive headache right now & it doesn't help with writer's block ... Or the shit load of projects my teachers are dumping on me. :\**

For the Blood Eyes readers, I'm not promising on WHEN the sequel will be out. I'm REALLY hoping for the end of July ... CAUSE I REALLY WANNA WRITE IT. xD

**Anyway, READ, REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW. Love ya.**


End file.
